kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobuo Akagi
'''Nobuo Akagi '''is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths as well as a Party Member for Phayne within the confines of the Delusional Cafe. He acts as the de-facto leader of the Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, an odd, unoffficial group operating in the Modern Province's Shopping District. In actual publications, the Akibarangers are, as their translated name suggests, an unofficial Sentai (As in not considered part of Sentai canon, but an alternate universe team of sorts) that transports to a world powered by their delusions to battle foes (Also existing in their head by extension) threatening to destroy Otaku culture within Japan. The show does not take itself seriously, has somewhat perverted undertones, and parodies almost every trope affiliated with the Super Sentai and Power Rangers series. Kids are heavily encouraged to avoid it, (One of the show's catchphrases is "Good kids, please don't watch!") as it acknowledges Super Sentai as a television show, and can ruin the superheroic illusion for young kids. The show is directly designed with the adult fanbase in mind. Story In actual publications, Nobuo serves as the Red Ranger of the Akibarangers, and is the most deluded of the three, and acts as the de-facto leader of the team. He has a perverted side. His delusions are so powerful, he eventually becomes able to become Akiba Red even when out of the Delusion World, and eventually demolish the fourth wall entirely, becoming aware of his status as a TV show character. His running gag is his changing of role calls within every episode upon transforming. Nobuo and his cohorts encounter Phayne during his visit to the Modern Province. As he chases the cloaked figure that assaulted him, the three beckon him to visit their Sentai Cafe. They badger him repeatedly until he agrees just to get them away from him. Their actual interactions with Phayne after he re-visits the Province, keeping his promise to visit the Cafe. Nobuo explains the origins of the Unofficial Sentai, as well as their battle to keep superhero culture alive within the Province, battling the Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros LOL, (Shortened to Baros LOL) as well as their dreaded foe Malshina, who is working with a fellow fanboy to de-culturize the Province. They would ask the Shinkengers for assistance, but the Shinkengers cannot enter the Delusion World, and have denied them assistance in the past over something they deem as trivial compared to the threat of enemies from the Sanzu. Phayne chooses to assist the Akibarangers within the Delusion World, (Only being able to enter due to magical assistance from his Keyblade) fighting off delusional Remnants, as well as a monster that had been imported into the false world by Malshina's benefactor, whose antics n the Delusion World had effects in the actual Province. Phayne's visit culminates in a final bout against Malshina. The fight ends in a stalemate until Phayne's presence causes Nobuo to trip up a defeat flag that ends in the team's victory with a finishing move. Personality Nobuo is a carefree, somewhat dim individual whose midn lives within his own delusions. He is a fan of the exploits of the Super Sentai, and idolizes the Shinkengers' presence in the Province. While his delusions often cause him to act selfishly on occasions, he has a good heart, and yearns to be a hero of justice like the organization he and his team adores. His somewhat bold and happy-go-lucky disposition makes him come off as immature to people outside of his niche. It's best to call Nobuo "Stupid, yet caring." Nobuo (as well as his allies) have medium awareness of the fact that they are characters from a TV Show, and as such, acknowledge their being in a video game as a seperate universe from their actual show. (In layman's terms, they think their actual selves and their video game selves are different versions of the same team, which they technically are) They spend most of the their time in the Delusion World tripping up event flags which progress their show's plot and enable them to defeat otherwise impossible opponents. As a Party Member Akiba Red is a Party Member for Phayne while he is within the Delusion World. He is somewhat of a joke in legitimate combat, relying on ranged attacks and stuns to keep enemies at bay with his Moe Magnum gun. Akiba Red's gun also becomes a sword for close-range attacks, though his AI goes out of it's way to keep him away from enemies. Red is mediocre in every category statistically, making strengthening Accessories necessary for him to pull his weight in battle. As a trade-off for his weakness, he has the second-highest HP of avaliable Pary Members from both stories, making him a good tank if necessary. Akiba Red is also the only Party Member in the game programmed with a script that uses equipped items, making Nobuo a decent healer if given items beforehand. Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths